There are a great number of web pages which show goods in web sites on Internet, and users browse those web pages and purchase goods. To browse and purchase goods, users generally search for goods. This search technique is being improved to quickly search for goods a user wants from a great number of web pages. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a search system for a shopping mall which devises a integer classification code table creating method of six digits by limiting a categorical search of goods to a three-layer categorical search of sequentially searching in a large category, middle category and small category, creates goods classification code table and a store classification code table using this classification code table creating method, provides these classification code tables in an Internet shopping mall, allows shops to easily register goods and store information and allows users to search for goods and stores.